


Nocturnal

by dazedwriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedwetting, Blow Jobs, Episode: s06e02 The Incident, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Patrick just wants to make everything ok, nocturnal enuresis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter
Summary: Follows episode 602 - The Incident.Patrick is on a mission today. A "get David through this" mission. He just wants to make everything better.Explicit for future chapters.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	1. Nocturnal Enuresis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I've been thinking about writing a fic for this episode for awhile now. It has so much potential for missing scenes. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> -dazedwriter

David was startled awake by a damp feeling beneath him. He patted his hands on the bed, trying to ascertain what it was. 

"What is that?" said David, lifting his head.

"What's what?" Patrick was next to him, still half asleep. It was too early. They didn't need to be up for a couple of hours yet. 

"S-something spilled." stuttered David, half sitting up and looking under the covers.

"What?" Patricks eyes opened slightly.

"Something spilled in the bed." David looked around frantically, as if trying to find the source.

"Okay, well, clean it up!" Patrick sunk back into his pillow, shutting his eyes again.

"No, it's wet. There's wet in the bed.” said David, still feeling the mattress.

"What?" Patrick roused from his half sleepy slumber and propped himself up on his elbows. 

"Yeah" David was in a daze. He still wasn’t quite sure what had happened.

"Well, what did you spill, David?" said Patrick, looking at the wet patch. 

"I didn't spill anything!" exclaimed David, his agitation and anxiety rising.

"Well, what - are you bleeding?" said Patrick, thinking back to last night's activities. Had he been too rough?

"What?! No!" said David, horrified at the thought. 

David patted the mattress once more. He froze. The smell of urine finally reaching his nostrils. Patrick could not find out about this. Not at all. His jaw clenched and his mouth suddenly went dry. 

"Well, what is it?" said Patrick. 

"Nothing." David replied quickly.

"Is it you? What happened?" 

"Nothing!" David repeated. He was growing more and more horrified by the second. Not only had he wet the bed, but he'd wet his fiance's bed. 

David had a look on his face that Patrick had never seen before. He couldn’t quite work it out. Horror? Agitated? Anger? He tore his eyes away from his fiance’s face to the wet patch below. Suddenly it clicked. David had wet the bed.

"Oh my God, David, did you wet the bed?" Patrick asked nervously, unsure how David would react. 

"No.” David whispered, staring at Patricks face trying to gauge his thoughts. Patrick didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve a partner who wets the bed. “I have to go." David continued, jumping out of bed and taking the bedspread with him. "I have to go." David repeated, backing himself toward the bathroom. 

David's flight or fight response kicked in and it was telling him to take off. His mind automatically went back to memories of previous relationships. Historically speaking, the more David revealed about himself, the less people were interested. Bed wetting was a reveal that Patrick did not need. Even though he felt safe with Patrick and trusted him, he couldn't help but jump back to those same feelings of uncertainty and fear that came with his previous relationships. Those feelings were familiar. It's what his mind was used to in these kinds of situations. He was used to people to leaving, he sort of expected it, even though he knew what he had with Patrick was different to anything he had had with anyone else. 

"You're not going anywhere." Patrick said, following David out of bed. 

"No, I need to leave." David clutched the bedspread tighter. 

"David, calm down, okay? It's fine." Patrick knew that there were certain things that could set David off. Many, many things in fact. This would be one of them. The moment he realised what had happened, Patrick automatically went into "David protection mode" - a mode he went into on those days where he just had to focus on getting David through the day. Anything he could do to get David through whatever situation he'd found himself in, he would do. He would do anything for David. He wanted to reassure David that everything is ok, and that everything is ok between them. He just wanted to wrap David up in a hug and tell him that. Maybe not before his shower though.

"It's not fine! Nothing about that is fine.”said David, wide eyed and motioning towards the bed. “Do we have to file for divorce if we were never married?" David was growing more agitated by the second. 

“We are not getting divorced… yet. I need to see if I can get the stain out of my sheets first.” Patricks attempt to add some levity to a stressful situation was not well received. 

“Okay, does that window open? Because I’m about to jump out of it.” David nodded towards the window near the bathroom. He knew it was extreme but right now he wished the earth would just swallow him up whole. Anything to get away from this situation. 

“David, just get in the shower. I will deal with this. Just let- let me do that for you.” Patrick watched as David gripped the covers tighter. “And I've gotta probably get these sheets in the wash sooner than later.” 

“I will take a shower, but we must never see each other again.” David backed into the bathroom, bedspread going with him. He did not mean it of course, it was a defence mechanism. David had been hurt so much in the past that it was natural for him to fall into the habit of assuming that people will leave at the first sign of trouble. As soon as he got the hint that someone was wanting to break up with him, he’d suggest it himself instead, to avoid the potential hurt. The emotional damage from years of unhealthy relationships clearly ran deep. David was finally in a respectful and loving relationship with the man of his dreams, someone he trusts more than anything, and yet his mind still went straight back to what it was used to. 

“Okay, that sounds like a fair deal.” Patrick knew he wasn’t being serious, but played along anyway. “David, I’m gonna need the bedspread too, so…” he walked towards the bathroom where David was poking his head out from behind the door, covering himself. 

Patrick precariously took the bedspread from David as he shut the door. 

“I love you.” said Patrick to a closed door.

“I’m glad one of us does.” David replied. 

Patrick turned to the now empty apartment, clutching the bedspread in his hand. _This is going to be an interesting day._


	2. Getting Through the Day Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick continues operation "Get David through the day".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my betas diamond729 and Soph

“Just let me do that for you” Patrick’s gentle admonition was nearly a question. He tried to keep the mood light as David disappeared into the bathroom to start a shower.

In the time it took Patrick to gather all the bedding, carry it to the laundry room, swap the sheets and pillowcases to the dryer, find a blanket behind the dryer that he thought he lost, and return to his apartment with everything except the still-drying bedspread, David was still showering. Patrick knew there were more feelings of humiliation and wishing he could disappear down the drain of the shower than actual loofah-and-body-wash action happening in the small bathroom, and he was happy to give David all the time he needed before coming back into Patrick’s space.

As he put pillowcases back on the pillows, Patrick couldn’t help but reflect just how fond he was of David. All of David. He was fond of David’s need to wildly gesture every time he told a story he cared about. He was fond of the part of David that hated getting out of bed before 10am. He was fond of David’s complicated coffee order. And when he really examined his own heart, he was even fond of the private and potentially mortifying bed-wetting part of David.  
Patrick was quite used to getting David through things. He had a natural flair for knowing when something was inclined to set David off and he always did what he could to protect David from it. But this he could not protect him from. He would just have to do whatever he needed to do to get him through this. 

Patrick thought of his own shameful, private, intimate moments over the last few years- specifically struggling to come out to his parents. He was glad he had David as his confidant during that time. Despite what most people thought, David had a nurturing and caring side. He was a natural caretaker of Patrick’s feelings and Patrick was often amazed at how well David could comfort and reassure and take such gentle care of Patrick’s heart.

And now he was more than willing to return the favor. 

Patrick could still hear the shower running and wondered if this was possibly his 6th? 7th? shower this morning and smiled to himself. Whatever it takes, that’s what he wanted for David, he thought as he pulled the spare sheet set out of the cupboard. He noticed the mattress protector, the one his Mom had given him when he moved to Schitt's Creek, still new in the package. Patrick never bothered with it, but now maybe this was the time. He pulled it out of the packaging and took it over to the bed. David may not think a mattress protector was "correct" but Patrick wanted David to be comfortable, if it ever happened again. David will just have to deal with it.

Patrick finished putting on the mattress protector and the clean sheets before tucking the top sheet in at the head of the bed and straightening the pillows. The bathroom door opened and with it emerged David, towel wrapped around his head.

"Hey." Patrick looked up at him, smiling. He knew that despite what had happened, Patrick had never loved David more. He knew that in David's old life, if this had happened, he would have left immediately. The fact that he stayed and that he was trusting enough of Patrick to know this didn’t mean disastrous things for their relationship, warmed Patricks heart. 

"Hmm!" was all David seemed able to utter.

"So how was your seventh shower?"

"Satisfactory, thank you so much," David replied, an air of sarcasm to his voice.

"Listen David, I -" Patrick started. He wanted to reassure David that what happened was ok and that everything was ok between them.

"Yeah, you know what? Can we just not?" David would rather he actually had jumped out of the living room window than have this conversation. He was still expecting Patrick to up and leave. He wasn't used to having someone stick around when things got difficult. Hell, he wasn’t even used to being the one that stuck around when things got difficult. It was easier leaving than dealing with humiliation and a difficult conversation. His mind automatically went back to those defense mechanisms from the past that he'd perfected so well. Running from a difficult conversation, one that could potentially derail their relationship, was one of them. Despite David resisting the urge to physically run from Patrick’s apartment, he could still put forth the effort to avoid this conversation. 

"Well, I think it's important that we do -"

"Oh my God!" said David, waving his hands around incredulously. He stepped around Patrick and moved towards the bed.

"Look, things happen." Patrick tried to reassure him and abate his fears.

"Yes, things happen! Things happen all in your sheets, and now you need to remake your little bed, because I peed in it!" he motioned to the bed, arms flailing in typical David Rose style.

"David, there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, okay?"

David covered his face with his hands, hiding his frustration and embarrassment.  
“And look, I found this blanket that I thought I had lost in the laundry room, so you’ve actually done me a favor.” Anything to put a positive spin on this situation, Patrick thought.

“Mm,” David replied, picking up his shoes. 

Patrick went for the tease, “So maybe we can take divorce off the table?”

David paused.

“Maybe, but if the tables were turned, I can’t say I’d be as generous.” Patrick took it as a good sign that David was willing to tease back.

David bit down the beginning of a smile as he sat on the bed to put on his shoes. A loud and unexpected crinkling sound startled him. He looked up at Patrick quizzically, who quickly averted his eyes and looked out the window, attempting a nonchalant pose. David had a growing suspicion he knew what made the noise, and he tested his theory by bouncing on the bed, causing the crinkle to happen with every bounce. 

“What is that noise?”

“I don’t know," replied Patrick, briefly returning his eyes to David. Better to feign ignorance, Patrick thought, than admit to the mattress protector. “Maybe the sheets are a bit stiff?”

“No, it’s like a crinkling sound." David pushes his hands onto the bed to get a better grip on the bedding. 

“Oh, you’re probably just sitting on the mattress tag.” Patrick knew that David would work out what it was. He couldn’t continue this charade much longer. 

David pulled up the bottom sheet, revealing a plastic mattress protector. David gasped in both actual and exaggerated horror-- oh, this was mortifying. 

He stared up at Patrick for a moment, watching his fiance’s face to see if he was going to drop the act. 

“Is this a mattress protector?” he asked incredulously, staring up at Patrick, dreading the answer. 

“No.” said Patrick, hands on hips with false confidence in his lying abilities. “No, no that’s a- a ‘second sheet’ that you put on the mattress, um, that my Mom gave me when I moved in, so I just-”

David was still picking at the mattress protector. All he could focus on was how embarrassing it was that his fiance put down a mattress protector for him.

“You put down a PLASTIC sheet?”

“Well, I don’t think it’s a pla- I mean it might have like a rubberized coating, but I don’t know.” Patrick was backtracking quickly, knowing full well he was digging himself in deeper. David was already in for a bad day after the incident; the last thing he needed was for the day to get worse by knowing his fiance had put a mattress protector on the bed.

“Oh, my God!” exclaimed David.

“Purely coincidental.”

David paused before slowly rising from the bed, shoes still in hand. “Purely coincidental?” 

Patrick sighed. He knew the gig was up. He shrugged and his tone went soft. “Okay, look. I just wanted you to be comfortable, in case it happened again, that’s-”

“Mm-hmm, mm-hmm, mm-hmm, mm-hmm.” David was ready for the ground to swallow him up. Not only did he have to deal with the humiliation of wetting the bed, but now his fiance was anticipating it would happen again and that was just not correct. He stepped around Patrick, heading for the bathroom. 

Patrick gave a short breathy laugh and outstretched his hands to ease the tension. ”Come on, David, it’s an expensive mattress!”

David stopped in his tracks and spun around. 

“More expensive than my dignity?” demanded David.

“I mean, comparable, at least.” Patrick replied tentatively, trying to keep the light, teasing tone. 

“Wow.” David showed his displeasure by backing slowly into the bathroom, never breaking eye contact with Patrick, shoes still in hand. Patrick gently prodded “No good?” knowing that his jokes weren’t making David feel any better. 

As David put on his shoes, he contemplated his options. If he couldn’t fling himself into the sun, he could at least hide out in the bathroom while he finished getting ready for the day. He would take a little extra time on his hair and skincare routine. That much he could do. 

After that was done, he’d make the decision whether he could ever leave the bathroom again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“David, you know, your tea has been just sitting here untouched for about half an hour, and you're probably gonna have to drink something at some point?”

It was early morning at Rose Apothecary and David's tea was sitting on the counter as he focused on inventory. Patrick had done his usual run to the cafe that morning, picking up a tea for himself and David. David hadn’t so much as even looked at it since; it was like he thought avoiding liquids for the rest of his life would prevent a repeat of the incident. 

“I'm just not that thirsty. I’m doing inventory.” replied David, turning to face Patrick, flailing the clipboard and pen around as he spoke, pretending to be indifferent but both of them fully aware of how intensely the incident was affecting David.

The air had been a bit crackly with tension ever since they had opened the store. David’s anxiety was pretty high and it made him jumpy and a little defensive. Patrick was determined to do what he could to let David unwind on his own--and hopefully as soon as possible. “Protect David” mode was out in full force in Patrick, and he tried to be reassuring.

“Okay, you’re making this so much more than it needs to be.” Patrick said, standing behind the counter and resisting the urge to walk toward him to physically comfort him. David had been a little resistant to Patrick touching him all morning, so he didn’t want to push things.

“Am I?” exclaimed David, arms flailing again.

*ding ding*

“Buongiorno, boys!” Moira entered the store, phone held up in hand, filming.

David groaned mostly to himself as he saw his mother walk in. Today was not the day to be dealing with whatever wild adventure his Mom was about to drag them into. Engaging in pleasantries felt like more than he could handle emotionally, so he tried to ignore her and hoped she would go away quickly so he could get back to feeling sorry for himself. 

“Say hello to all my new hashtag 'frands'. It’s a little word I assembled to consecrate my fans, who are also my friends.” Moira explained as she walked around the store, arm outstretched, filming the store and its two proprietors on her phone. 

“Okay, ‘frands’ doesn’t sound nice,” said David, failing to stay disengaged; sometimes he just couldn’t help himself. 

“To all of you asking what is this little mercantile establishment with the almost gallery-like austerity-- well, it so happens it’s also owned by my son, David Rose.” Moira walked toward David pointing the phone right at him as he instinctively held the clipboard up to cover his face.

“Say hi, David.”

“Okay, I would rather not, thanks.” said David. He had no idea why his mother was filming but the last thing he needed was a camera thrust in his face when he was already feeling vulnerable.

Moira didn’t wait for his answer as she spun around and headed toward the counter “And his hashtag fiance, Patrick.” 

“I don’t think you have to say hashtag when you’re just talking, Mrs. Rose,” said Patrick awkwardly as he tried to appear cheerful.

“Okay, what are you doing? You look like the downfall of society.” David caved and finally asked what he had been wondering since she walked in. “Can you turn that off while you’re in our store, please?” Filming in Rose Apothecary was not what David called correct.

“Very well,” Moira said and flipped the phone backwards so it was focused on her face as she signed off “Frans, please keep checking your phones for more Crow-related intel by me, Moira Rose. Especially you WineandCatGal74-- I do hope you stop crying soon. Caw caw, for now.” She blew a kiss to the camera before placing the phone face down on the counter. 

“Didn’t realise you were on social media,” said Patrick, taking a sip of his tea. David’s still sat untouched. 

“Only fleetingly. And only because the network requested it.”

“That's nice," said David, looking up from his clipboard again, eyes glancing at Patrick. 

Moira noticed the glance and turned her head as she looked between them both. Patrick’s uncharacteristically downcast eyes and David’s obvious over-interest in his clipboard gave her pause. Something wasn’t right. There was not the usual cheer in the air.

“Hmm, it’s noticeably cheerless in here today. If I didn’t know better, I would suspect a little trouble in paradise.”

David glared at Patrick, as it to say _don’t you fucking dare tell her_. Patrick did not want to tell Mrs. Rose what had happened but she clearly knew something was up and he couldn’t just pretend everything was fine.

“David’s just having a bit of a day.”

David threw his arms down and tried to bore a hole through Patrick with his look-- _what did I just say_?!

“Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Patrick continued.

“Okay, I’m doing fine, thanks!” David huffed, getting more and more frustrated by the second. 

Moira slowly started walking towards David. She knew that something wasn’t right. She had never had much of a maternal instinct, but this she knew. 

“Your sleep apnea hasn’t returned, has it? I thought that was remedied when you got your new nose.”

“It was,” said David, looking back at his clipboard, trying to avoid the conversation.

She persisted even though it was obvious he didn’t want to talk “Is it night sweats? You’re not eating pepperettes in bed again!”

“No.” David scrunches up his face in frustration, turning back to the inventory clipboard. 

“Night terrors?” Moira continued down the mental list of all the sleep-related conditions that had plagued David during his childhood.

“I don’t want to talk about it!” David finally snapped. 

She froze for a brief moment before nearly whispering “David, don’t tell me you’ve had a nighttime oopsie-daisy.”

“I’m sorry, a what?” Patrick piped up from the counter, where he had been quietly enjoying watching Mrs. Rose’s interrogation, his fondness for this moment showing in a half-smile on his face.

David angrily threw the pen and clipboard down as he flounced toward the apothecary exit.

“I’m leaving, okay? And if I don’t come back, it’s because of you,” he announced, pointing at Patrick. Now that everyone in the room knew his shame, his fight-or-flight instinct had kicked in and he was outta there. Putting the blame on Patrick at least got the focus off himself for a brief minute.

“Me?” said Patrick incredulously as David shut the door behind him, bell ringing as he went. 

“Ooh, dear,” said Moira. “David’s nocturnal enuresis used to only happen when he went to bed all juiced up with excited anticipation about something. Christmas, birthdays, the Ides of March. And now it seems your impending nuptials has opened the floodgates.”

Patrick's face softened. “Oh, why am I oddly flattered?”

“I can’t imagine,” replied Moira. “You may have to keep an eye on him today, Pat,” motioning to the door. “He doesn’t handle things like this well.”

“Oh, I’m aware,” said Patrick, smiling.

Moira picked up her phone from the counter and exited Rose Apothecary, her departure much quieter than her arrival. 

Patrick turned his attention to the store, straightening a few products that had been displaced from the previous customer. His thoughts turned to David, wondering how they would both survive this day. He really wanted David to stay at his place tonight, but he knew he’d have to be really convincing. It was rare these days for the two of them to spend nights apart, but he could already tell David would resist tonight of all nights, even though they would both probably benefit from him staying over. 

Patrick continued mindlessly straightening things in the store as he brainstormed all possible objections David might have to staying at Patrick’s tonight and prepared his rebuttals to each possible protest. He had no idea how much time had passed, he was completely lost in his own thoughts and almost didn’t hear the door open. 

*ding ding*

Patrick looked up as David walked in looking flushed. 

“Welcome back,” greeted Patrick, arms wide.

David pinched his eyes shut and tipped his head back in response.

“Where’d you go?” Patrick asked conversationally as he lowered his arms.

“Just took a brisk walk, thank you,” replied David, as he stepped around Patrick and made a dramatic show of picking up his clipboard returning to the inventory task as though the earlier conversation had never happened. 

Patrick briefly hesitated, taking in a deep breath before beginning his well-rehearsed persuasion tactics. And in that moment of silence, his phone beeped an alert that he had an incoming text from Alexis. 

Of course he did. 

_Hey - it would be super fun if you could just run over here to the cafe for a second to meet me  
and Mom._

Followed immediately by a second text:

_like RIGHT NOW._

Patrick stared at his phone, brow furrowed, wondering what those two were up to now. Whatever it was, it was obviously urgent. 

“Umm, David, I’m just going to pop over to the cafe. You want anything?”

Still unable to get out of his own head, David avoided looking up as he responded with a dismissive wave of his hand, put down his clipboard and made a big show of doing anything except turning toward Patrick to have any kind of actual conversation. Patrick sighed to himself. He was exceedingly fond of David and knew he would do whatever it took for them to get past this. Even if it meant letting David ignore him for a bit.

“Ok then,” he said, watching David pick up a rag and start dusting an extremely dust-free shelf. As Patrick headed toward the cafe and the waiting Rose women, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was heading out of the pot and straight into the fire.


	3. Getting Through the Day Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is on a mission to keep David off social media for 24hrs. David, still sensitive to his humiliating incident, is avoiding staying at Patricks that night. But if David doesn't stay, how will Patrick keep him off social media?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter was a fun one to write.
> 
> A huge thank you to my betas diamond729 and Soph!
> 
> -dazedwriter

"Thank you Patrick for your efforts in this covert stratagem. I trust you will be able to extend David’s proximity from social media for the next 24hrs?" said Moira, swirling her spoon in her coffee. 

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” Patrick couldn’t believe that he was here in the cafe, across from Alexis and Moira having just heard the most outlandish story. His brain was fumbling to process it. Moira. Livestreaming. The entire audio conversation from the apothecary. Posted. Online. 

Alexis piped in, “Oh good, Patrick. Don’t forget I've mastered the art of distracting David, so I have some ideas, if-- you-- need-- them--" punctuating the last few words of her sentence with a vigorous tap of her finger on the table.

"I think I'm good thanks, Alexis." Patrick’s mind still spinning with thoughts of how best to keep David occupied. "I have some ideas." How could this day get any stranger? Patrick suddenly felt like he was holding more plates than he could carry. How many more could he balance today? David was already embarrassed and anxious about what happened this morning, how much worse would it be if he knew that news of the whole thing had been posted online? This could tip him over the edge. 

Moira and Alexis had asked Patrick to attempt to keep David off social media for the next 24hrs. But they didn’t need to ask. The minute he understood what had happened, Patrick had already decided that it would be the first thing he would do to protect David from finding out. 

"Well good luck. I think you're gonna need it." Alexis took one last sip of her smoothie.

“Thanks. I better head back.” Patrick bid his goodbyes to the ladies after verifying the video was at least down from the official Interflix social media page and headed to the counter. He ordered a fresh tea for himself and one for David so as not to raise suspicions by returning to the store empty-handed. He was sure David still hadn’t touched his tea from this morning. He could picture it sitting on the counter, stone-cold. Maybe this would encourage his fiance to hydrate today. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door of the cafe swung closed behind him as Patrick headed back to work, drinks in hand. His mind was spinning over the whole conversation. Incredulous to the thought that this day had somehow gotten worse. He thought back to the contents of their conversation with Moira at Rose Apothecary this morning, about David’s nighttime oopsie daisy, and how that conversation was now plastered all over the internet for the whole world to see (Patrick was too internet-savvy to think that deleting it from the Interflix social media page would delete it everywhere. He was sure it had been saved, linked and reposted). David's day was already horrendous, this was the last thing he needed. Patrick thought he had his work cut out for him today going into "David protection mode", but now that David’s story was all over social media, he needed to up his game. It was imperative that David did not find out about this. The repercussions would be too great. He worried for David’s mental health. Wetting the bed with his fiance in the bed was bad enough, the whole world finding out about it was next-level humiliating. Moira and Alexis were right, he had to do everything he could to keep David off social media for the next 24hrs. 

As he crossed the street, his mind focused on how he was planning to keep David distracted. He knew the obvious way was the favorite for them both, hot, filthy sex, but in the middle of the work day it just wasn’t practical. Thankfully David was so preoccupied with the store that he hardly looked at his phone during work hours and he probably wouldn’t notice if Patrick moved it to the shelf under the cash register to hopefully keep it out of sight and out of mind. But keeping him off his phone once the store was closed would be a different matter. It would only work if Patrick convinced David to stay the night. David would definitely encounter a repost of the video somewhere on social media if he was at the motel. 

Patrick already sensed that David would be reluctant to stay after last night's incident, but the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that he could persuade David. Over the years, Patrick had worked out David's quirks.It was one of his favorite hobbies, figuring David out was his lifelong quest. He knew the things about him that others wouldn't know. Little things, like if he got interrupted during his 9-step twice-daily skin care routine, he would groan and start again. He knew exactly how many cups of coffee David could have in a day before he wouldn't sleep that night. He knew the appropriate time to wake him on a day off (not a minute before 10am). He knew that when David was anxious, he bounced his left knee but never his right. He knew the look of puppy eyes and twisted side smile when David wanted something but wasn’t asking for it. And, maybe most important, Patrick knew exactly when and how to protect David’s heart from the many, many things that could set him off. Patrick knew that David staying at the motel tonight was not protecting him. He would be set off at the motel. David needed the warm comfort of Patrick’s arms and his gentle reassurance tonight. Patrick was certain he had the skills to pull it off. David would be staying the night. 

Patrick opened the door to Rose Apothecary, and paused to take in the sight of his fiance still dusting the now extra-dust-free shelves. 

“Hi.” Patrick greeted, walking up to David.

David turned to look at him, eyes glancing down at the drinks in his hand. 

“I’m not finished with my other one.” David motioned to where his now cold tea was sitting on the counter.

“You didn’t even start the other one.” said Patrick, handing him his cup. 

“No, no I’m good thank you.” he turned back toward the shelves, rejecting the steaming cup.

“David, please, I need you to drink something. This can’t be good for you.”

David paused and turned. He looked into Patrick’s pleading eyes, drowning in their softness. 

“Ok.” David said quietly, taking the tea. He took the tiniest sip, delighting in the liquid passing his lips. He didn’t realise how thirsty he was.

“Good?” asked Patrick, trying to hold in the smug smile that was threatening to erupt on his face. 

“Yes. But if I wake up in a pool of urine again tomorrow, I’m blaming you.”

“Fair enough.” laughed Patrick, leaving David to his dusting. 

Patrick busied himself with merchandising as David continued to occupy himself, doing anything he could to take his mind off the day. Patrick watched David, who was methodically removing each item from the shelf before dusting underneath. He could see his brow furrowed in concentration. He had never seen someone dust with so much concentration before. Patrick’s mind began itemizing the steps to take that would slowly reel David in to staying the night. Start with slow, baby steps, Brewer. Casually suggest dinner, then suggest a movie on the couch, and finally point out that it’s so late they might as well just stay the night together. If that subtlety didn’t do it, Patrick would pull out all the stops and go into full seduction mode. 

Imagining that caused Patrick to smile to himself and wonder if it might be better to start with the seduction and work backwards. He could just drag David to bed after work, with the intention of turning him into an incoherent mess by the end. David wouldn’t even know his name by the time Patrick was done with him, let alone the route to get home. That could be both fun and effective.

But not the most practical. He’d start with the original plan first. 

“David?” Patrick called out casually across the store.

“Yeah?” David turned, rag in one hand, Rose Apothecary candle in the other.

“Want to join me for dinner tonight?”

“I think I might be too tired tonight.” David pursed his lips. Both of them knew that fatigue wasn’t the reason--he was still feeling so vulnerable and humiliated that he just wanted to be alone tonight. He wanted to be back at the motel, away from the scene of the crime. 

Patrick sighed, walking over to him. 

“C’mon David, it’ll be fun.” said Patrick, attempting to lighten the mood. “Besides, you need to eat.” Patrick knew playing into David’s love of food nearly always worked.

“That is true.” David paused for a moment, pondering whether his desire to eat would outweigh his need to be alone. It did. “Fine, just dinner ok? Then I’m going back to the motel.” 

“I’ll take whatever I can get. It’s a date.” Patrick kissed him on the cheek and smiled, leaving David to his dusting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cutlery clanged on their plates as David and Patrick finished their dinner at Cafe Tropical. It was a fairly subdued affair, David wasn’t up for much talking. Patrick tried his best to keep him distracted and upbeat, peppering him with random facts about baseball and asking him very pointed questions that forced David to think and get out of his brain, if only for a moment. 

“What time is it?” asked David, reaching for his phone.

Patrick grabbed his hands, stopping David before he could look at his phone in case there was an unfortunate social media notification. “Uhh it’s almost 8pm. Why?”

“Just wondering. I need to get back to the motel. I need to make sure I’ve emptied every bit of foreseeable liquid out of my body before I go to sleep.”

Patrick squeezed his hand. “Just stay the night.” He looked right into David’s eyes, staring straight into his soul. David pulled back slightly. 

“I’m not sure I can stay the night at your place ever again.” David’s eyes averted to the table below.

“David….” Patrick squeezed his hands even tighter. “Please, I think It’ll be good for you to not be alone tonight.”

“I-- I can’t. Not tonight. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Really.” said Patrick, eyes dropping to where his hand was still wrapped around David’s.

“Patrick, I--” David paused, lost in concentration.

“Yes, David?”

“I might come over for a movie.” 

“Oh? What made you change your mind about going back to the motel?”

Watching a movie snuggled up with Patrick just felt cozy and nice, and David figured a movie would help keep his mind off his crime of humiliation from last night. The thought of going to the motel right now, however, when it was still so early seemed like a distinctly bad idea. He would just go after the movie, when it was closer to bedtime. As much as David wanted to be alone, being cuddled up to Patrick felt right as well. 

“I just realized that being with you feels right. Even though my head is also telling me to run for the hills, something’s telling me I should be with you right now.” Patricks face softened at David’s words. “But just a movie ok? Then I’m actually going home.”

“Ok David.” Patrick smiled. David was so blissfully unaware of his plans. 

“And we have to watch The Lake House.”

Patrick laughed “Agreed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patrick was sitting on the couch, David between his knees on the floor. The Lake House played in the background as Patrick massaged David’s shoulders, attempting to melt away the stress from the day. He interspersed his massaging with light kisses to the back of David’s neck. Patrick made sure that David’s phone was sitting as far away from him as possible, to avoid him touching it. Patrick had seen this movie many times since dating David and they both nearly knew it word for word. Despite David having seen it many more times than Patrick, he was still captivated by every moment. For Patrick, the enjoyment of watching one of David’s favorite movies came from observing David himself. Noticing him mouth the lines under his breath, seeing the anticipation on his face when a particularly important scene was coming up. No doubt about it, watching David was like watching a movie in itself. 

David tipped his chin up to look at Patrick upside down, smiling up at him. The movie had ended and Patrick was so lost in his David-induced trance, he hadn’t even noticed.

“Patrick, pass me the remote. The movie is over. I need to go home.”

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s late. Besides, you had wine with dinner, so driving home isn’t ideal. Just stay. It’ll be easier.” said Patrick, rubbing David’s shoulders lightly. 

“I had one glass of wine! I think I’ll be fine to drive.” said David, turning off the tv and standing up. 

“David. Please.” Patrick stood up, placing his hands on David’s shoulders. “I know you want to be alone, but if you go to the motel now, you won’t really be alone. Alexis will be there. Your Mom and Dad will be there. Do you really want that? Especially when your Mom and Alexis know what happened. And let’s face it, if they know, your Dad knows by now too.”

David let out a loud sigh. “Fuck. I hadn’t thought about that. I suppose you’re right Mr. Brewer, as you usually are.” wrapping his arms around Patrick. “You certainly are the lesser of two evils right now.”

Patrick laughed. “Thought so. Besides, there are certain things you can do with me that you can’t do at the motel…” Patrick trailed off, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. “... and we have a mattress protector on the bed tonight, so easy clean up.” Patrick winked at David, who had a look of horror on his face.

“We are not having sex on a bed with a crinkly mattress protector!” David swatted Patrick’s arm playfully. “Besides, I’m not even sure I’m up for that tonight.”

David Rose rejecting an offer of sex? That was unlike him. He knew David though. Sometimes he said he wasn’t interested, but put a near-naked Patrick next to him and things could quickly change. 

“That’s ok.” Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s middle, pulling him closer. “Does that mean you’re staying?”

David sighed once again, resigning to the fact that he was going to stay at Patrick’s. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Good.” Patrick leaned up to kiss him. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patrick laid back in bed, book in hand. He heard the bathroom door open and from it emerged a pajama-clad David. David flicked off the lights before making his way to Patrick.

“I’m so glad you decided to stay.” Patrick put his book down on his bedside table.

“Well, there’s literally no liquid left in my body, so.” David climbed into bed, the mattress protector crinkling underneath. “Oh! Forgot about this.”

“Taking that off first thing tomorrow.” Patrick reassured, wrapping his arm around David. David relaxed into his embrace, he was glad Patrick had convinced him to stay. Being here in Patrick’s arms was infinitely better than being at the motel. 

“I wonder how long my Mom lasted on the internets?”

“Not long, I don’t think.” said Patrick, attempting to gently shut down this entire topic of conversation.

“Mhmm. I was curious to see what kind of things she was posting throughout the day though.”

“Nothing of note. She really didn’t know how to use it. Hey, let’s talk about something else.” Patrick was doing his best to soothe and deflect, but he felt the urgency to get off this topic now. He was so close to keeping David off social media for 24hrs, he didn’t want it spoiled now.

“Sure.” David was surprisingly receptive to Patrick’s desire to change topics. “Um, what is the thread count on this plastic?” David teased, picking at the sheet protector with his fingers.

“Would it help if I were to share something private and embarrassing with you?” David had had his fair share of embarrassment today, Patrick thought he might be able to level the playing field a little.

“I think I might be too tired for that tonight.” said David, patting Patrick’s chest, and giving a sly half-smile. The kind of “private and embarrassing” bedroom play that he thought Patrick was referring to was something they did on occasion, whenever the mood struck for a lengthy, hot session of sex struck. Turns out Patrick had a bit of a kinky side, something that delighted David to no end. It was a lot of fun but it required a bit more time, energy, and concentration than David thought he could muster up tonight. Plus it was highly enjoyable to just mess with Patrick. 

Patrick gave a small sarcastic “Ha ha” as he reached over to his bedside drawer. “If we're gonna be married, I just think it's important that we be as open and honest with each other as we possibly can.” Patrick pulled something out of the drawer, concealing it from David with his hand. He put his hand over his mouth, before removing it to reveal a clear plastic mouthguard. 

David pretended to be shocked but couldn’t help grinning “What is THIS sexy thing?”

“It’s my mouthguard.” replied Patrick, smiling widely to show off his grill.

“Oh... well, there's nothing really embarrassing about that. Also, you look very beautiful.” David was overdoing the comforting partner bit, but they both enjoyed the levity it brought to the moment. And it really did ease some of David’s tension. He thought Patrick had never looked better. This wonderful man, who’d spent all day looking out for him and protecting him, was now sharing with him some of his inner secrets. There was an attractiveness in vulnerability, something David never understood until he met Patrick.

“Aww thank you.” said Patrick, reaching over to the drawer once more. He removed something else, concealing it again with his hand. “How about…” he placed his hand over his nose, before dropping it and revealing a nasal device “... now?” David gasped, “MY GOD.” and this time he was legitimately surprised and amused. 

“This is my nose thing, and it just helps me breathe better” said Patrick, exaggerating its use as he breathed deeply in and out. 

David smiled, leaning in to Patrick “I have never been more attracted to you.”

“Mm, same.” Their mouths met gently, the obstruction from the nose thing and the mouthguard making things kinda weird but also a little interesting. David deepened the kiss until Patrick pulled back, chuckling at the absurdity and the intimacy of the moment. It was exactly the result he was hoping for.

David’s text alert tone interrupts the moment and David leaned over to the night stand and picked up his phone. Patrick figured it was Alexis or Stevie and nothing to worry about.

Confused, David says “Ronnie's texting me a LINK to something?” It was out of character for Ronnie to be sharing links. 

Before he could click the link, Patrick snatched the phone out of his hands and announced “Okay, put it away, David. It’s bedtime.” 

It was obvious Ronnie thought she was being funny and Patrick realized Operation Protect David wasn’t quite over. This needed major distraction. It was time for the final (and arguably the best) step of the plan, distract David with sex. He knew that David had said earlier that he was too tired for sex, but he had to try and keep David away from his phone and knowing David, it was the best strategy for that. If David rejected his advances, well, he would have to come up with something else. 

Patrick lunged at David, pushing him back on the bed, the sound of the mattress protector crinkling below them. Patrick was determined to make David forget all about today. He was determined to fuck him until he was reduced to an incoherent mess, unable to recall the day’s events let alone his name. He wanted the bad memories obliterated, replaced with nothing but heavy lust and desire. 

Patrick planted his mouth on David, kissing him hungrily. He wanted to show David who was in control tonight. David accepted the kiss willingly, suddenly feeling wide awake and all-in for this. He ran his hands up and down Patrick’s back, pulling his hips closer. The feel of wet plastic against David's mouth caused him to pause. Patrick pulled back suddenly, taking the mouthguard out and throwing it on the side table - not a sexy look if he wanted to do this right. It was getting in the way. He went for David's lips again, grinding his hips into him as he did so. David put his hands over Patrick’s ass, encouraging him. Patrick wiggled himself out of David's grip, grabbing his hands and holding them above his head, teasing him. When they were first getting to know each other and were just business partners, Patrick had often said he was a “take-charge guy” which came in handy at work and turned out to be more enjoyable in bed than David could have imagined. 

“I thought you said it was bedtime, not bed time.” said David, a dramatic pause between the final two words. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Patrick laughed "I had a feeling you might change your mind." Patrick let go of David's hands, letting them fall to his sides.

“I know” laughed David, “You just have this magical effect on me Mr. Brewer. Besides, seeing you in your mouthguard and nose thing was kinda sexy.”

“Whatever works for you.” Patrick chuckled, hastily removing David's pj’s, before pausing to carefully fold them. He removed his own, flinging them to the floor much more haphazardly than he ever would with David's. Patrick clambered back on top of David, staring lovingly into his eyes. 

"Tonight is about you." Patrick breathed into David's ear, licking behind his ear as he went. "I want to render you speechless, make you forget about today. I want you to feel good. I want to make you feel good." 

David sighed happily and shuddered a little at the nibbling and soft words in his ear. He could feel himself getting hard just from Patrick’s words alone. The temperature of their makeout rose quickly as he pulled Patrick even closer, lips meeting in a fury, hips grinding together, hands roaming over each other. David reached between them and grabbed Patrick’s hard cock, stroking it slowly. Patrick moaned into David's mouth, forgetting momentarily that he was supposed to be the one in control tonight and gave into desire, thrusting his cock into David’s hand. 

Patrick, suddenly regaining some control, pulled back, eliciting a confused look from David. He kissed his way down David’s torso, stopping briefly to give each nipple attention, before pausing at his cock. He looked up at David, who was watching intently. His eyes were dark and intense as he watched his fiance celebrate his body. Patrick licked his lips in anticipation, never breaking eye contact as he placed one hand on the base of David’s cock and wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking lightly. His tongue worked a slow line up David’s cock, culminating in circling around the head. He varied his movements, making David squirm with pleasure. Patrick removed his hand from the base of David's cock and took him all the way in, until his hard cock was hitting the back of his throat. Patrick gently swallowed around the head causing David to groan. His hands automatically grabbed Patrick’s head and gently guided its movements, as he swallowed rhythmically. Patrick was so hard. Making David feel good turned him on like nothing else. He gently thrust his hips against the bedspread as he blew David, enjoying the friction against his cock. He wanted more, but he wanted to please David even more so. Patrick lifted one of David’s legs and placed it over his shoulder, spreading his cheeks slightly. He let one finger lightly graze David’s hole. 

“Ahhh, Patrick.” David hissed at the new sensation.

Patrick leaned away and David whined with displeasure until he saw Patrick reach for the lube in the bedside table drawer, coating his fingers with it. He slowly circled one finger around David’s hole before pushing in gently. David moaned as he felt Patrick’s finger enter him.

“Does that feel good?”

“Mmm, yes,” breathed David, reaching down to start stroking himself. Patrick batted his hand away.

“Nope, not today.” Patrick was determined to keep control tonight.

David covered his eyes with his hand, chuckling quietly.

“My God, Patrick you’re so frustrating sometimes.”

Patrick inserted one more finger, stretching David slowly. He put his mouth back on David's cock, sucking gently on the head and running his tongue along the underside. David thrust up into Patrick’s mouth.

“Fuck, Patrick, you feel so good.” David put his head back and shut his eyes, enjoying the way Patrick expertly worked his cock and ass.

He grabbed Patrick’s hair again, running his hands through it. Patrick slowed the pace of his fingers before looking up at David and adding a third. He curled his fingers slightly, rubbing David’s prostate, causing David’s whole body to quiver. Patrick ran his thumb over David's stretched rim, making him cry out in pleasure, uttering incoherent noises and pawing at Patrick's hair. Patrick liked reducing David to an incoherent mess. Knowing he could turn David into jelly just with his mouth and hands only added to Patrick’s own pleasure. He moved his thumb up, grazing David's perineum and balls. David thrust up into Patrick’s mouth, Patrick placing one hand on his hip to steady him before removing his mouth from David's cock and abruptly pulling his fingers out. David groaned at the loss of contact. Patrick grabbed the lube again, this time coating his cock. 

“What about you?” David asked, motioning to Patrick's hard cock. He loved getting his mouth and hands on Patrick, teasing him slowly. 

“Nope" reminded Patrick "tonight we’re keeping the focus on you. You’ve had a tough day, you deserve someone to pleasure you.”

David smiled, watching Patrick position himself between his thighs, this glorious specimen of a man, who’d done so much for him today and was ready to do more. Patrick leaned forward and kissed him before pushing gently in. They both moaned at the sensation of hot, wet heat. Patrick started moving slowly, peppering kisses down David's neck as he thrusted harder and harder. David had his hands over Patrick’s back, working his way down until he had cupped Patrick’s ass. Patrick pulled his hands away, holding his arms to his sides. 

"David…" Patrick trailed off, staring intently into David's eyes. 

David couldn't help himself. Having Patrick on top of him, fucking him and controlling him was too much. His hands were drawn to Patrick like a magnet. David moaned loudly, causing Patrick to thrust harder and harder. David reached for his cock again, aching to be touched. 

“No, no.” Patrick batted his hand away for a second time. 

“Ugh, fine. Flip?” asked David, between pants. This system of torture was both delighting and frustrating David at the same time. He ached to be touched, but he so desperately wanted to be good for Patrick, to listen to him, to let him be in control. But he was still open to suggesting things.

Patrick nodded. While he did want to take control tonight, he wanted David to feel good and if David wanted to be on top, he would oblige. Besides, he could still control David from underneath. Patrick pulled out carefully and rolled to his back on the mattress protector crinkling beneath him. 

Patrick’s eyes widened "Oh yeah, that thing. I forgot for a minute," he said, chuckling. 

"Oh I hadn't, trust me." replied David, rolling his eyes. 

Patrick pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Well, I'm hoping after I'm done with you tonight, you won’t even remember your name, let alone the mattress protector” Patrick purred in his ear, tracing fingers down David's back. 

David moaned, "Mmm Patrick, I do like that plan." David sat up and straddled him, spreading his cheeks before carefully lining himself up with Patrick’s cock, hastily sinking onto it. David took a moment to adjust before he started moving up and down, hands on Patrick’s chest, steadying himself as he kept a consistent rhythm. Patrick looked up at David whose eyes were shut and lips pinched between his teeth. This gorgeous man who loved him, who’d been so vulnerable with him today and despite that, had still decided to stay. Patrick grabbed David's hand off his chest and just held it, causing David’s eyes to snap open. Patrick stared into his eyes, the stress of today melting away in that tender moment. 

David's other hand reached for his own cock.

“What did I say?” said Patrick, releasing his grip of David's hand and playfully batting away David's.

David let out a wrangled sound of frustration. 

“Patrick. Brewer.” was all David could mutter between moans. “I-I-” he stammered

“Yes, David?”

David didn’t reply, instead leaning down to kiss Patrick, nudging his hips forward so his cock was rubbing nicely against Patrick’s stomach.

“Nice try,” Patrick laughed before gently pushing David up so his cock was no longer touching him.

David thought he had found a way around the terms and conditions of this night’s escapade (would he call it an escapade? Or torture?). But no, Patrick saw right through him, as always.

David kept moving up and down on Patrick’s cock, trying to focus on that feeling rather than the lack of contact with his hard cock. He looked down to his fiance, his loving, caring fiance. Patrick had done everything possible to make today go as smoothly as possible after this morning's incident. David didn’t think it was possible to love him more. 

“I just need to touch my cock.” David moaned, bouncing up and down on Patrick as fast as he could.

“I know, I know, soon ok?” Patrick replied. He loved controlling David like this. He knew he would soon get to the stage where he’d beg to be touched. Patrick loved hearing him beg, knowing he was the one reducing him to a begging mess. 

“Uhhh.” David let out a wrangled cry. “Please, Patrick, please.” 

There’s the begging.

David's hand went instinctively back to his cock, causing Patrick to bat his hand away again.

“David, do I need the restraints or will you be good?” They both enjoyed threatening each other with the restraints almost as much as they enjoyed using them. 

“Good, good, I’ll be good.” David panted, moving up and down, grabbing the sheets for purchase but holding his body off Patrick’s torso to keep his cock from touching Patrick’s stomach. Patrick was the one in control tonight after all and he had to do what he said.

Patrick could tell that David was getting close. His eyes were shut, his breathing was getting more shallow and his hips were moving faster and faster. He looked down at David’s magnificently hard cock which was now leaking pre cum over Patricks stomach, taking in how good it looked. As much as he loved touching David's cock, he loved torturing him and hearing him beg more.

“Patrick, please, I’m so close.” David panted, staring down at Patrick, willing for him to touch his cock and release him from this torture. Patrick’s plan was not over yet. He stilled David's hips, clutching them, which incited a groan from David at the lack of movement. Patrick changed the angle slightly and thrust up into him, grazing his prostate. David cried out, whimpering at the sensation. Patrick thrusted up into David forcefully over and over again, hitting his prostate each time, until he knew David was right on the verge of no return. David was looking down at him with pleading eyes, just begging to be touched. 

"What's your name?" said Patrick, staring up at David with intensity. 

"David?" said David, momentarily confused but still coherent. 

"Hmm, not good enough." Patrick reached one hand behind David, running his fingers down his back before slowly tracing a single finger across his stretched rim, collecting the excess lube on his fingertip.

"Fuck! Patrick!" David hissed, overwhelmed with the pleasure Patrick was giving him. Patrick coated his finger with the lube dripping from David's hole, before slowly inserting it next to his cock. David, overwhelmed with the feeling of being stretched so far, started pawing at Patrick's chest, leaving slight scratch marks. 

David was so close. He was clutching at Patrick's chest, the sheets, his legs, anything to keep his hands off his own cock, to obey Patrick. Patrick kept one finger in David's ass moving it in and out in time with his cock. He slowly added a second finger, eliciting a groan from David that he had never heard before. It was a wrangled cry, desperation almost. 

"Now… what's your name?" Patrick asked once more, staring up at the incoherent, bumbling mess that was David above him. 

Patrick had rendered David speechless. Waves of pleasure coursed through him, obliterating all rational thought in his mind. Nothing but incoherent noises were coming from him, as much as he was trying to speak. 

"That's better," smirked Patrick, delighted at his ability to turn David into a mess. 

Patrick couldn’t torture David anymore, he had to let him come. He moved his free hand to David's cock, gripping it and stroking it quickly.

"Yes, argh, fuck" David let out a breathy moan at finally being touched, grabbing onto Patrick as he did so. David bounced up and down on Patrick’s cock and fingers as Patrick stroked David’s cock, revelling in the fact that Patrick finally had his hand wrapped around him. Patrick stroked faster and faster until David cried out, coming hard all over Patrick’s hand and stomach. Patrick followed soon after, thrusting up into David as he came. David collapsed on top of him. They both lay there breathless for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. 

“We should probably clean this up.” said Patrick, motioning to the mess between them. David rolled off Patrick, onto his back. They laid next to each other in silence.

“David. My name is David” he announced to the ceiling, verifying that his brain had come back online and that blood was flowing through his entire body once again.

Patrick turned toward David as he smiled, satisfied and happy. He noticed the smear of come on his stomach and the come he had emptied into David slowly leaking out of him. “So much for literally not having any liquid left in your body.” Patrick laughed, grabbing some tissues off the bedside table to wipe the excess come off themselves. 

“Ew! Patrick, no!” David was not going to give that joke any credit. He slapped Patrick lightly. 

"And hey, good thing we do have the mattress protector with this mess." said Patrick, motioning to the leaking come onto the sheets below. "Easy clean up" Patrick winked, he couldn't help but tease David a little bit. 

David rolled his eyes and halfway conceded "You may be right, but that's not a good enough excuse to use one. I'd rather have my dignity thanks." pulling Patrick in for a quick kiss, before climbing off the bed. They pulled the corners of the mattress protector off the bed, wrapping up the sheets inside as it turned itself inside out and dropped the whole bundle in the laundry hamper. 

“I will never admit that was easy clean-up,” David promised as he smiled across the bed and Patrick grinned back, silently making a promise himself never to bring up the mattress protector again.

"Thank you for making me stay." David said softly, as they tucked the corners of a clean fitted sheet on the mattress together, "I think I needed that."

Patrick smiled as they met at the end of the bed, passing his hand over David's upper back with a reassuring touch and fake confusion. "Needed what? Me controlling when your cock is touched?" Patrick couldn't help but joke with David, their soft banter adding light to the day’s events. 

"Not exactly," David laughed, turning to embrace him "but it did successfully take my mind off things, so thank you. You said you were going to make me forget my name, and you achieved that."

"I've always said I'm a ‘take-charge’ guy David, you know that. What I set my mind to, I succeed at." said Patrick, pulling David into the bathroom so they could get themselves cleaned up properly. Patrick leaned in, landing the softest of kisses on his cheek. 

After a minute of companionable silence, David returned to the conversation “What I meant when I said I ‘needed that’…" David trailed off, focusing on the delicate kisses Patrick was tracing down his jawline. "...was that I needed you tonight. I needed to be with you tonight. I didn’t realise that’s what I needed, but you did. You make me feel right Patrick."

Patrick pulled back, analyzing David's soulful eyes. Patrick was painfully aware of how big today had been for David, emotionally. So for David to bring out such a tender moment at the end of an already emotionally exhausting day, Patrick could feel himself falling in love all over again. He pushed one stray curl off David’s forehead. 

"I love you David Rose. I love every bit of you, even the parts you find embarrassing. And I'm going to love every bit of you, every day for the rest of my life. That I promise you." 

Suddenly, emotion overwhelmed David, tears spilling from his eyes. All of the built-up emotions of the day had finally hit their peak, culminating in David clutching at Patrick in the bathroom, sobbing into his shoulder. 

"I love you too, Patrick Brewer." He managed to wrangle out between cries. 

Patrick held him close, rubbing his back, making soothing noises in his ear and wishing he could just remove all of David's pain. He knew that David’s tears had nothing to do with them as a couple and everything to do with the fact that the incident brought up a lot of challenging memories from David's old life. Emotionally, that was a lot to take. Patrick wanted nothing more than for David to be happy. He hated seeing him like this. Hated knowing how people in his old life treated him. Hated knowing that David used to think that's all he deserved. And he hated that in one small incident, all those feelings came flooding back again, triggering him into the crying mess before him. Patrick held David until he slowly calmed, wiping his tears off Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Thank you. Thank you for everything.” David closed the space between them, kissing him tenderly.

All Patrick could do was hold him tight, hoping that David could feel the love he had for him through his embrace. 

They traipsed back to bed, bodies intertwined, exhausted. 

David reached over for the bedside drawer. "Here" said David, passing Patrick his mouthguard. "Put it in."

Patrick, uncertain whether David was being serious or not, hesitated. 

David reached his hand up, cupping Patrick’s face. "You clearly sleep better with it in. And with the nose thing." David stared into Patrick’s soft, round eyes, tracing his thumb down his jawline and stopping at his chin. He pulled Patrick’s bottom jaw down slowly, carefully inserting the mouthguard. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the nose thing, twiddling it in his fingers. Patrick went to take it off David’s hands. He pulled it just out of Patrick’s reach. 

"Kissing you earlier with this thing in...not as fun as you might think," he teased.

Patrick smiled "Yeah, breathing wasn't the easiest."

"I’m going to kiss you properly one last time, before we go to sleep. I need it today."

Patrick opened his arms, inviting David in. David accepted, leaning into him and embracing him, their mouths slowly finding their way to each other. Even with the mouthguard, it was the sweetest and most tender kiss. Like all the stress of the day was melting away in that moment. That nothing existed in the world but them. No wet sheets, no mattress protectors, no humiliation, no memories of his old life, it was just them. 

David pulled away, staring deep into Patrick’s eyes. He gave Patrick his nose thing and kissed his forehead as Patrick installed it.

"Thank you for today. Don't think that it went unnoticed." said David.

Patrick looked at David quizzically, his mouthguard and nose thing slightly inhibiting his speech. "Unnoticed? What do you mean?"

"I know you spent today trying to protect me. Trying to make sure this wouldn't set me off more than it already did. You are so good at taking care of me." David leaned into Patrick, nuzzling his neck. 

"I thought I was being fairly stealthy today." replied Patrick.

"Oh, I can read you like a book." bragged David, kissing his cheek and turning to switch the lamp off before turning back to snuggle into Patrick’s neck. "Now, it's actually bedtime."

Patrick wrapped his arms around him, listening to the gentle sounds of David's even breathing as he started to fall asleep. As Patrick relaxed, his mind wandered. The day had ended better than he could have hoped; the social media mess was over, David had chosen to stay the night, no one felt embarrassed, and honestly he felt even closer to David after this wild ride of a day. He smiled to himself as he held David a little tighter and drifted softly to sleep knowing they would spend forever taking care of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
